Sweet Dreams
by Dish-Chan
Summary: Instead of one of those fics where Kagome and Inuyasha have scary dreams, they both keep having really romantic dreams.I wonder how this will play out.I no good at summary R&R please.
1. Default Chapter

Sweet Dreams  
  
By:Utter_Innocence  
  
Disclaimer:I do not own Inuyasha the or the other kawai chracters^_^  
Please do not sue me.  
  
  
**A/N** Hey, I had this idea while working on my other Inu-Chan fiction.  
I've read a few of the fics about Kagome having nightmares and stuff, but I had a different idea.  
What if Kagome was plagued with really romantic dreams, and Inuyasha was too?  
Read on for much fun and romance! ~_^  
  
  
  
Chapter I "Must Have Been Too Much Sugar!"  
  
  
A mystical wave of color and light blended around her as she sat alone.  
the ocean was heard in the distance, yet could not be seen.  
There was a huge field of wildflowers all around her.  
Sudenlly she heard a swift movement and Inuyasha was right beside her.  
She turned and looked and him a light flush crossing her cheeks.  
But instead and inching away, she pulled him close and kissed him like,..... ..well....everyone has always wanted to see.  
He nuzzled her cheek and then stared whispering "Kagome,...Kagome."  
Then it go louder.  
"Kagome wake up you stupid wench!"  
  
Kagome sat up with a start.  
Inuyasha was sitting on her window cill looking annoyed.  
"You Baka, don't tell me you were up late with your spell books again!"  
He snorted, rolling his eyes.  
Kagome was about to give a smart remark or maybe a "sit", but remembered the dream and flushed wildley.  
Inuyasha looked at her,"Kagome are you sick?" he put a clawed hand to her pale forehead.  
His touch made the flush increase.  
He hunched his shoulders "You women are just plain odd!"he scowled throwing her the famous yellow pack[which he had gone through 50 times^_^]  
Kagome rolled her eyes and stood up, she made her bed and stumbled to the bathroom.  
Inuyasha sat on the bed wondering, just what had embaressed the girl.  
He was also wandering what she was doing in the bath room so he flung open the door.  
He gasped Kagome was foaming at the mouth.  
"Kagome! you've been bitten by a rabid demon!"he exclaimed looking panicked.  
She looked at him briefly, before spitting into a sink and wiping the foam from her mouth.  
She walked passed him into her room.  
He relaxed seeing her little brush, it always made her foam at the mouth.   
He followed and opened the door, Kagome had her back to him, but still with no shirt on.  
She looked at him and moaned.  
"SIT!"  
He ate carpet and eased out.  
Walking down stairs, he decided he should stay away from her for now, maybe she was having that thing that Kikyou used to get now and then.   
All he knew was when Sango had it, Miroku always ate dirt more than usual.  
He sat on the couch and crossed his arms.  
In spite of his demon side, he was quite sleepy.  
Maybe a little nap would be OK.  
  
He awoke suprised to be on his side of the well.  
"Maybe it was all a dream." he murmured though he still remembered plainly the painful sit Kagome had unleashed on him.  
He got up and walked towards the village,on his way he stopped to see Kagome.  
He took a quick intake of air, Kagome turned and smiled, she was wearing a long skyblue kimono, with small white flowers drifting down the front.  
She was looking right at him.  
He walked a few steps forward when Kouga jumped from out of nowhere.  
Instead of asking Inuyasha not to kill him, Kagome took her won arrows and pinned the woflf demon to a nearby tree.  
She then pulled a bottle from her sash, and handed Inuyasha what seemed to be the remaining shards.  
He just blinked.  
She then hugged him and snow startd to quietly fall.  
'Wow, this is random.' he thought looking around.  
She pulled him closer and kissed him.  
He could actually taste it, just like chocolate.  
  
Inuyasha's eyelids popped open, to see a normally dressed Kagome.  
She had one hand under her chin, while the other waved a chocolate bar over his nose.  
He clasped the candy and ate it in one gulp.  
Kagome sighed and pulled her pack onto her shoulders "Can we go now Inuyasha?"  
"What were you dreaming about? You were smiling really big!" Souta piped up.   
He looked at her, she was still pretty, but no kimono or snow.  
He walked ahead of her so she couldn't see his pink cheeks.  
They jumped into the well without another word.  
Kagome went straight to the village, while Inuyasha lingered behind her.  
'What in the seven hells made me have such a dream?' He mentally asked looking ahead at Kagome, who was happlessly skipping along as usual.  
'I wonder if her kiss does taste like chocolate?'  
He felt like sitting himself, Kagome was a stupid, useless,wench, and no way would he ever be interested in her.  
"And that's final!" he said out loud crossing his arms.  
Kagome looked back at him.  
"Gee, when you start arguing with no-one, Inuyasha, I think you need help."  
He growled and caught up with her looking away.  
"you haven't been able to look me straight in the face since this morning." Kagome said placing her hand on his shoulder.  
"Is it Kikyou again?" she asked softly.  
Inuyasha reddend at her touch and stomped ahead.   
"No, I just don't want to look at that stupid grin of yours!" he said looking at her.   
Kagome wasn't exactly hurt anymore by such remarks, so she jsut walked ahead.  
"Fine."  
Inuyasha stared after her 'no sit?'he mentally asked.  
They walked to Kaede's hut in stubburn silence.  
Sango was outside polishing her VERY LARGE boomerang, whilst Miroku inched closer every few seconds.  
Shippou ran from the hut screaming "AHHHHHH!!!!!NOT THE SOUP!!!"  
He jumped into Kagome's arms and snuggled into her sweater.  
Kaede came from the room, hiding a large spoon behind her back.  
"Perhaps, next time I shan't try to bathe him in a caldren." she said.  
"How are ye Kagome?" she asked.  
"Just fine, but I had the wierdest dream last night." she said actually controlling her cheeks color for once.  
Inuyasha turned to stare at her, but quickly looked away.  
"I had a wierd dream!" Shippou began jumping to the ground.  
"We were bathing in a hot spring, and Miroku and Inuyasha were all in the forrest cause they don't like to bathe with us." he said looking at Inuyasha and the monk, who at the mention of bathe perked up.  
"Anyway, Kaede-baba had this giant spoon, and she started stirring the water, then it got real hot, and Kikyou came, but she just died cause thats what she always does."He stopped to take a breath, smiling.  
"Then Miroku heard us yelling cause it was so hot, and fell in, and Sango hit Miroku alot, then Sesshomaru came as a big dog and tried to eat us cause Kaede had made us into soup!" he said eyes growing very large.  
"The he ate us, and me and Kagome-chan survived and she said that she was gonna marry Sesshomaru and they were going to make Inuyasha into a big pie!"  
He finished and looked at Kaede's spoon fearfully.  
Kagome laughed "What an odd dream, Shippou." she giggled.  
Inuyasha wasn't so crazy about it, the thought of his shard detector marrying his brother and then baking himself into a pie, was less then enjoyable.  
"What was your dream Kagome?"Sango asked.  
Kagome's cheeks turned pink "Nothing, it pales to Shippous!"  
"Well, let's go shall we?" she laughed and hurried up the path.  
"I had a dream last night." Miroku began.  
Sango hit him angrily.  
"What? I didn't even tell you what it was about!" he exclaimed.  
"I KNOW what it was about, now lets go!" she said following Kagome.  
  
  
  
Well?  
Like it? Hate it?  
Tell me!  
Constructive critics are welcome, flaming is an excuse to take your anger out on sonome, but if you want to be my guest.  
Check out my other story:'New Moons'  
  
Ja ne,  
  
Utter_Innoncence 


	2. More Dreams

Sweet Dreams  
  
By:Utter_Innocence  
  
Disclaimer:I do not own Inuyasha the or the other kawai characters, Please do not sue me.^_^  
  
**A/N** Glad ya'll liked it! I didn't think it would really hit off very well. Thanks for the reviews guys!^-^ Eeee it's snowing! actually it's getting quite boring, it's been snowing for like...ever!  
  
Chapter II "More Dreams"  
  
  
  
Kagome continued in the lead until her face had turned its normal pale shade again. "OWWWWW, Kagome! " was heard in a whining kitsune's voice. Kagome whirled around to see Inuyasha squeezing Shippou violently. "Osuwari!" she cried, smiling as the hanyou ate earth. She clasped the bewildered demon in her arms rubbing her cheek against his. "What was baka Inuyasha hurting you for?" she asked in a baby voice. He sniffed, milking it for all it was worth. "He was looking at your back...and *sniff* I said.." he looked down at the ground and looked back with freakishly huge sparkly eyes. "I thought maybe he liked youuuuuu!" he cried, but not before sticking his tongue out at the 'sitted' hanyou below. "feh, feh, crappity crap, feh!" Inuyasha grumbled rising and popping his back. "Poor Baby, do you want some candy?" she asked handing him a tootsie roll. "Fine, beleive the dumb fox kid!" Inuyasha snorted. "I will." she retored walking ahead. Inuyasha chased her down "Why do you always beleive the stupid kid anyway?" "Because he's way sweeter then you'll ever be! Osuwari!" After getting up Inuyasha ran after her and grabbed both her shoulders. Kagome was abit afraid, Inuyasha had never actually hurt her. He shook the girl, her head reminding him of a swishing horses tail. "You are such an Idiot!" he yelled. Kagome was still dizzy "whaaa..." she murmured still dazed. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, hoping he hadn't hurt her. He loosended his grip a little, but Kagome only fell forward into his arms. His cheeks colored and he helpleslly stood there. The others had caught up by now "Looks like they made up!" Miroku said batting his lashes. "Shut up Baka! And get this wench offa me!" "Osuwari...." Kagome murmured, which lead to both of them falling. Being sandwiched beneath the earth and the suprised boy did just enough damage to knock her completely out.  
  
Kagome awoke to see a softly glowing fire before her. She sat up, suprised she had been out all day. Surveying the night sky, full of stars she sighed, Barley remembering what had even knocked her out. From the stillness above there was a rustleing noise. And as usual a certain dog demon landed swiftly before her. But she didn't freak out and plead a heartattack this time, it was as if she was almost expecting it. And the other thing, she wasn't the least bit sore. Inuyasha peered at her in the dim light. "Are you OK?" he asked lightly extending a clawed hand to brush her cheek. Kagome nodded dumbly "Yeah,...of course." Inuyasha looked at the ground then back at her "Kagome, I'm sorry." he whispered embracing her. Kagome wanted to scream, in happines of course, but also to the fact this couldn't be reality! Yet his warm embrace was quite comferatable. "Why are you smiling?" he asked.  
  
Kagome's eyes popped open she nervously surveyed her surroundings. She was lying by a small spring in the lush green clover. Inuyasha's amber eyes stared curiously into her own. "Why are you smiling?" he asked again, lifting a silvery brow in suspescen. She sat up and "accidently" smacked him, like usual. Kagome felt her cheeks coloring and fibbed "I was having a good dream about somone besides you!" she said closing her eyes and crossing her arms. Inuyasha growled and pushed some ramen into her hands. She looked up. "Who gave you permission to play with fire?" He rolled his eyes again and growled "Sango made it bakatare!" Kagome didn't say another word except a thank you to Sango, before she started eating. Inuyasha gave a simple "feh." and sat against a tree. Watching Kagome, she reminded him of that movie she had fallen asleep watching at her house. Two dogs were eating noodles, except not ramen, some red nasty looking noodle. They had gotten the same one and had ended up kissing. Sudenlly the image of he and Kagome sharing some ramen crossed his mind. He shook his head, 'what is the matter with me?' he questioned himself.  
  
They stayed by the spring the rest of the day, and Kagome and Sango had a lovely bath...after clonking Miroku on the head of course.^_^; Kagome lay in her sleeping bag, afraid to fall asleep, the fire was now in reality glowing before her. But eventually the softness of her bag, and warmness of the fire, made her fall into a dreamless sleep, which was actually a bit of a sad thing. Sudenlly a rusting was heard from above and Inuyasha was before her. He blinked, he had been going to apoligize, but she had fallen alseep. He just cocked his head and went back up his tree.  
  
"AHHHHHH!!!!" Kagome was awaken the next morning, with a start by the Kitsune's cry. He jumped into her bag and shuddered. "Did you have another bad dream Shippou?" Kagome asked cradleing his head. He nodded. Everyone paced themselves for this one.  
  
We were all sitting in a tree, cause Inuyasha had adopted a family of squirrels. Anyways, Kagome and Sesshomaru, hadn't really baked Inuyasha, but they were still married." Everyone stared in abit a disbeleif that Shippou's dream had continued from where it left off. "Anyways, Inmuyasha was all jealous cause he loves Kagome and all, so he got sooo mad he ate the squirells!" Everyone gasped and stared at Inuyasha, who glared back. "It's a dream people, I don't eat furry woodland creatures" "Yeah, and Kagome and Sesshomaru were kissing, and Kikyou, came and died and fell on Sango, who got trapped and grew a beard." He said his gaze shifting to the huntress who was feeling her chin. "Then Kaede came with that spoon! and Miroku also got trapped under Kikyou, so the spoon came to life and married them and they lived under Kikyou. T Then Inuyasha stole Kagome, but Sesshomaru wanted a divorce anyway. So Inuaysha told Kagome he was sorry, and they kissed, that is why I was screaming!" he finished. Everyone looked at each other. "I had a dream last night." Miroku began. Sango slappd him agrilly. "What?" "We KNOW what it was about!" she said. Kagome supposed the dream yesterday hadb't been too embarresing so she decdided to let it out. "I had a dream that Inuaysha actually apoligized to me." she said. Inuyasha skipped a breath, 'that actually almost happened!' he thought. Could their dreams come true?  
  
  
  
Ba ba baaaa Short? I know, sorry! Constructive critics are welcome, flaming is an excuse to take your anger out on someone, but if you want to, be my guest. Check out my other stories:'New Moons' and 'The No Sit Treatment'  
  
Ja ne,  
  
Utter_Innoncence 


End file.
